Digimon Global Link Book 1: Digital Craze
by Pokemiah
Summary: The Digital World is a world parallel to our own known only to a few called the Digidestined. However, what happens when Digimon goes global when some guy called the DigiMaster makes the Digital World look like some some sort of online game? Find out by reading Digimon Global Link.
1. Prolouge: Digimon Goes Global

Digimon Global Link

Digital Craze

By Pokemiah

I do not own Digimon. Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toei Animation.

Prologue

Digimon Goes Global

To truly understand this story, we must start at the very beginning to before these chains of events even started. Let's go back in time to the day when Gyro Nett first got his digivice and met up with Terriermon. Gyro Nett is a boy with black hair and green eyes. Gyro was just nine-years-old on that fateful day. He was just playing on the computer when it suddenly started glowing. Gyro literally got sucked into the computer screen. He couldn't comprehend what was going on and he fainted. When he woke up, he was in the Primary Village (from Digimon Adventure) and was confused because he never seen anything like it.

"Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? What's that thing? [He reached down and grabbed a blue card (from Digimon Tamers).] It's some sort of blue card," wondered Gyro.

Suddenly, some Digignomes (also from Digimon Tamers) appeared in front of Gyro.

"Oh. Hello there, little guys. Do you know where I'm at?" asked Gyro.

The Digignomes started flying away. "Come back here," exclaimed Gyro as he gave chase to them. They led him to a digiegg with a gen 3 digivice right next to it. The Digignomes stopped right next to it. Gyro stopped right in front of it.

"Did you…lead me here on purpose?" inquired Gyro curiously.

The Digignomes flew away.

"Hey, wait. Don't go!" cried Gyro.

When the Digignomes disappeared from sight, Gyro reached down and grabbed the digivice.

"It looks like it's got a card slot. I wonder," observed Gyro as he got out the blue card.

He slid the blue card through the card slot and the digivice started reacting.

"Blue card recognized. Welcoming digidestined, Gyro Nett to the Digital World. Preparing to hatch Digiegg," said the digivice.

"Digidestined? What the heck is a digidestined?" questioned Gyro as his digivice shot a beam of light straight up into the sky.

' Someplace nearby the guardian of the Primary Village, Elecmon, saw the beam of light and wondered, "So, the new digidestined are already here, huh? But if that's so, then why is there only one of them here?"

The beam of light curved and began to descend at great speed. It hit the digiegg that was right next to the digivice and made a huge flash of blinding light. When it was over, the digiegg wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a little Digimon that was a very light shade of green with a semi-bent tail and a horn on its head.

"What's your name?" asked Gyro.

"My name is Zerimon. What's your name?" answered the little Digimon.

"My name is Gyro. Gyro Nett," answered Gyro.

Zerimon giggled and replied, "Gyro? That's a funny name for a Digimon."

"What's a Digimon? As far as I know, I'm just a human," said Gyro.

"That doesn't surprise me that you don't know what a human is," said a voice from behind them.

Gyro looked behind him and saw Elecmon, a small orange Digimon with blue eyes and blue markings on its body.

"Who are you?" inquired Gyro.

"Pardon me for forgetting to introduce myself. I am Elecmon, the caretaker of the Primary Village," answered Elecmon.

"Primary Village? Is that where I'm at?" asked Gyro as he accidently pointed his digivice at Elecmon.

Suddenly, some strange data circle appeared on his digivice with Elecmon's data on it.

"What the heck is this?" wondered Gyro.

"It's your digivice's scanner function. Personally, I'm quite surprised that you're the first one here. I thought that either all of the new digidestined would all show up at once or at least come in the order of the digivice models," said Elecmon.

"Digivice models?" said Gyro.

"That's right. That model right there is a gen 3 digivice also known as a D-Power. Each digivice has its own special properties and functions. Plus, it's a passport for travel between the real world and the Digital World. Of course, that model isn't made to get you out of the Digital World by its lonesome. So, I'm afraid you're stuck here in the Digital World for a while," explained Elecmon.

"What the heck is the Digital World?" inquired Gyro.

"The Digital World is a world parallel to your own. Like the name suggests, everything here is digital, even you," answered Elecmon.

"Even me?" asked a stunned Gyro.

"That's right. Even you. In this world, there are no humans here for the most part. Only Digimon like me or Zerimon behind you," said Elecmon.

He took a good look at Zerimon behind him and started to comprehend what happened.

"You mean…I'm stuck here in the Digital World for who knows how long?" said Gyro in denial.

"Yes. But if it makes you feel any better you won't be alone. Zerimon will keep you company during your time here in the Digital World," said Elecmon.

He looked down at Zerimon, again, and began to cry because he thought he would never see his friends or family again. Luckily for him he was wrong. About a year later, he found many functions for the D-Power that made it the most useful tool in his survival in the Digital World. Zerimon digivolved all the way to Terriermon during that time and could even digivolve into Ultimate. During his travels in the Digital World, he found many cards scattered around the Digital World that allowed him to digimodify his Digimon. During the year he spent trapped in the Digital World, he ran into many Digimon and many dangers along the way. The only real evil he faced was a rouge Digimon Tamer who went by the name of Nett Gyro who seemed like an evil copy of Gyro. This theory was proven in the final battle against Gyro and Nett and their two Digimon, Terriermon and Darkterriermon. Once defeated, their data got reconfigured into a green card right after admitting defeat. When the green card was used, it upgraded Gyro's digivice allowing him to travel freely between the two worlds. To Gyro's surprise, when he returned to the real world only one day had passed since he entered the Digital World and his parents thought he was in his bedroom the whole time. He didn't even bother to even try to explain to his parents what had happened to him because nobody would ever believe him.

After his experience in the Digital World, he made frequent visits back to the Digital World which last from 1-2 Digital months. During those visits, he also figured out how to bio-merge with Terriermon to digivolve into Mega. By the time he was 14-years-old, he noticed that time in the Digital World started syncing with time in the real world which ironically tied in with the arrival of a new website called the Digimon Global Link which came shortly after time was completely synced two years later and was mysteriously able to connect to the Digital World. When Gyro first heard of it, he was a bit suspicious and decided to check it out. He figured the best way to check it out was to make an online account on the site. What he didn't expect however was the fact that he could hook up his actual digivice to use with his account which he decided to do. Once he was all registered and everything, he got a surprise when he saw Terriermon on screen. He was even more shocked to learn that it was the exact same Terriermon that he knew and loved. After he been on the site for about a week, his suspicions were gone since he figured there was nothing that could happen if you could only talk with and direct your Digimon from the computer. Later on, he learned that he could download the data of Digimon that he defeats while on the site. He used this feature to track down any evil Digimon and make sure that they could not cause any more harm to any Digimon at all.

After he been on the site for about a month, he made a new friend on it. His name was Keith and his partner Digimon was Patamon. Keith is a boy about Gyro's age with blond hair and yellow eyes. He told Gyro of when he made an account and selected his digivice, the digivice itself literally came out of the screen. This made Gyro's suspicions about the site arise once more. He questioned Keith about it a little more. The only other thing he got from him was that you could select a digivice from gens 1-4 and yet it indicated a gen 5 digivice AKA a Data Link Digivice was also available but you could not start with it for some odd reason.

The rules for the site were the standard rules of online gameplay. Each digivice had its own strengths and weaknesses which were similar to the actual strengths and weaknesses of the actual digivices. One day, the DigiMaster announced that soon they would be able to enter the Digital World whenever they please with the new upgrades he had in mind. The DigiMaster is the game master of the Digimon Global Link. He always a black suit and tie and he has black hair with blue eyes. Gyro's suspicions really went through the roof after that announcement and he decided to investigate the Digimaster himself once he put in the upgrade to enter the Digital World. Today is the day the upgrade launches. What will happen during Gyro's investigation? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Digital World

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Digital World

Gyro is at his computer prepared for anything as he is getting ready to click on the "Enter Digital World" option. He and Keith agreed to meet over at the Primary Village once inside the Digital World. He clicked the option. The computer suddenly started glowing as bright as it did the first time he entered the Digital World and once again the computer sucked him in. The ride was a lot smoother than the first time he entered the Digital World which he wouldn't know about because he fainted the first time he entered the Digital World. There is a specific reason why Gyro choose Primary Village as the sight to meet Keith at. He heard that the DigiMaster had taken residence near Primary Village so he figured that would be the best place to start investigating. He just landed at Primary Village in the Digital World. Once he got there, he was greeted none other by Terriermon.

"Hey, Gyro. How are things going?" greeted Terriermon.

"Going fine, Terriermon. You feel like doing a bit of detective work?" inquired Gyro.

"Since when did you become a detective?" joked Terriermon.

"Since the position opened up at Wal-Mart," joked back Gyro.

They bursted out laughing.

"What's a Wal-Mart?" asked Terriermon.

"A human convenience store," answered Gyro.

"Oh," said Terriermon.

"Ah, there you two are. I was wondering where you two were," said a voice coming from right behind them.

They turned around and saw Keith and his partner Digimon Patamon.

"Yo, Keith. What's up?" greeted Gyro.

"Everything, Gyro. Everything is going on," answered Keith.

"Glad to finally meet you in person, Gyro. I would have said face-to-face but I've already seen your face," said Patamon.

"Nice to see you in person too, Patamon," greeted back Gyro.

"Well now that we're all here. What's on the agenda for today?" inquired Keith.

"Well I did make some plans but you might find them a little unorthodox," replied Gyro.

"What do you have planned? I can handle anything," replied Keith.

"Well my plan is to locate the DigiMaster's state of residence and investigate it for any strange and unusual activity," answered Gyro.

"A little unorthodox my foot. The correct statement would be totally crazy, utterly insane, and has disaster written all over it. After all, you know for a fact that the DigiMaster's home is forbidden and trespassing there results in an immediate ban. Why the heck would you want to do something like that?" questioned Keith.

"Because this place isn't just some online game like the DigiMaster wants us to believe. Everyone and everything here is real and the DigiMaster has somehow connected this world to our world. At first, I figured it was nothing since there was no way anybody could enter this world but with this new update, he has done the impossible," answered Gyro honestly.

"What do you mean? This is just some really fun online game with some unique features," said Keith a bit in denial.

"Unfortunately, I wish I could believe you. But, I've been here way before the Digimon Global Link ever came out. In fact, time used to go a lot faster here. I bet the DigiMaster has somehow slowed down time here in the Digital World in order to aid his possibly diabolical plans," explained Gyro.

Sorry Gyro. But I just can't go with you on this one. I'm going to keep my nose where it belongs but I won't stop you from doing what you have to do. So good luck to you and try not to get caught," said Keith.

"Okay. Thanks for partially understanding," said Gyro as he and Terriermon left.

When they were gone, Keith said, "They're crazy for even attempting to do this."

"Well remember, it is Gyro and Terriermon. They always seem to pull through no matter what the odds," commented Patamon.

"True Patamon. True," agreed Keith.


	3. Chapter 2: Infiltrating the DigiMaster's

Chapter 2

Infiltrating the DigiMaster's Base

"According to my D-Power's radar, we're here at our destination," said Gyro as he took a gander at the DigiMaster's house which looks just like an ordinary house.

"It's not very impressive, isn't it?" asked Terriermon.

"You're right about that, Terriermon. I expected something a little more presentable," stated Gyro.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in," said Terriermon.

"Agreed. Let's go," said Gyro.

They went into the DigiMaster's house which is a lot bigger on the inside than it is on the out.

"Of course. Digital World logic," figured Gyro.

They started walking down the dark hallway which had no electric lighting and looked like the inside of the kind of house you would see in ancient Japan. Gyro kept his guard up because he had the sneaky suspicion that he was being watched which he was because there were security cameras everywhere keeping track of his every move. That's Digital World logic for you. No electric lights yet security cameras. What will the DigiMaster think of next? Now back to the book.

Right when Gyro got to the third door of the hall, he heard a voice that said, "Welcome Gyro. I have been expecting you. Please have a seat."

Gyro looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw the DigiMaster sitting down in a chair that people often sit in to read with a reading lamp right next to him. On the side opposite of him and his chair was another chair that was completely devoid of anything. Gyro sat down in that chair.

"So what do you mean you have been expecting me?" questioned Gyro.

"Oh that's very simple really, Gyro. You see, I always knew that you were digidestined when you actually used your own digivice for the account registration instead of using one of the digivices I usually provide for new players," explained the DigiMaster.

"That you provide? You can't just give away digivices," stated Gyro.

"Not in their original state, anyway. Unlike the one you have, the digivices I hand out are modified to work with any person no matter who they are or what purpose they hold in their life," explained the DigiMaster with great boost.

Gyro took a look at his digivice and replied, "So in other words they're fakes."

"You call them fakes, I call them my masterpieces. Don't get me wrong. All the standard limitations are still in there. I just made it possible for anybody to use them," said the DigiMaster.

"And tell me. How did you make those digivices usable to anyone that comes in contact with it and at the same time make them?" inquired Gyro very curious to know the answer.

"It's as simple as my name. There is a reason why I'm called the DigiMaster. It is because I'm the master of the Digital World. I can control anything and everything in the Digital World by manipulating the data that comprises the Digital World into any shape or form I want. Of course, for something as huge as conquering the Digital World it takes a lot a time even with my abilities. So, I synced time with the Digital World and the real world making it possible for me to make the Digital World look like it was some sort of online game," explained the DigiMaster.

"In other words, you're trying to gather up an army so you can take over the Digital World. But it took you a while to set it all up," summed up Gyro.

"Yes. You get the gist," said the DigiMaster.

Gyro's expression turned serious. He stood up and stated, "Well, if that's your game then I cannot allow it. I will dedicate all of my power to stopping you."

"And I'm with you Gyro," said Terriermon.

The DigiMaster stood up and said rather calmly, "Well Gyro, I'm so sorry to hear that. But you see, I can't have you standing in my way. Since you one of the Digidestined, I can't ban like everyone else. So instead, I have no choice but to terminate you."

"There's just one flaw with that plan. You don't have a Digimon or any form of weapons for that matter," replied Gyro.

"They are not necessary. Remember when I told you I can control anything in the Digital World by manipulating the data that comprises it?" asked the DigiMaster.

Gyro began to grow nervous and said, "Yeah. What about it?"

"I believe you require a demonstration," said the DigiMaster as he turned into a bunch of data.

The data started contorting itself into a new and even larger shape. It grew so large it broke the roof off the house. A bunch of people nearby saw the strange phenomena occur as the DigiMaster started turning solid again. He turned into some sort of giant purple monster with a bunch of tubes around him.

"Now do you see what I meant?" echoed the monstrous DigiMaster.

"Yes. I see what you meant. Luckily, there is one thing about me that you probably never saw because I never did this while logged on. Terriermon," came back Gyro.

"On it," said Terriermon as Gyro got out a card.

He slid it through the card slot and yelled, "Digimodify! Bio-Merge Digivolution, activate!"

Terriermon and the digivice started glowing.

"Bio-Merge Digivolution," said the digivice.

"Bio-Merge activate!" said Gyro as he put the D-Power to his heart and a green data sphere encased him.

"Terriermon Bio-Merge to…" said Terriermon as Gyro started fusing with him.

They fused together in order to digivolve into Terriermon's Mega Level, MegaGargomon.

"MegaGargomon," exclaimed MegaGargomon.

Once they got done digivolving, the DigiMaster said, "So the rumors are true about a rogue Mega Level Digimon. Unfortunately for you, I'm not surprised. I suspected it was you from the moment it appeared. You see I remembered the fact that in order for a D-Power to digivolve a Digimon into Mega, the human must fuse with their partner Digimon. Since you had that kind of digivice there was no way you could digivolve into Mega right in front of any player without arising suspicion."

"Well, you're clever. I'll give you that. But cleverness is not enough to stop me," replied MegaGargomon.

"You're right there MegaGargomon. But luckily that is not what I have in mind to stop you," replied the DigiMaster.

"Bring it on," said MegaGargomon.

What will happen during the clash of MegaGargomon and the DigiMaster? Find out next chapter on _Digimon Global Link Digital Craze_.


	4. Chapter 3: Clash of the Digital Titans

Chapter 3

The Clash of Digital Titans

Back in the Primary Village everyone is looking at the monstrous DigiMaster wondering what the heck was going on including Keith and Patamon.

"And I thought Whamon was big," said Patamon.

"What kind of mess has Gyro gotten himself into?" wondered Keith.

Suddenly, he saw MegaGargomon fly up. Everybody started making comments about the fact that the rouge Mega Level Digimon being there at the same time a gigantic monster appeared.

Keith said, "MegaGargomon? Things must really be bad if he had Terriermon digivolve into MegaGargomon. Even though I never saw Terriermon digivolve into MegaGargomon with my own two eyes I could always tell it was Terriermon. However whenever I saw him as MegaGargomon Gyro was never around. At least I know that Gyro knows about Terriermon's Mega Level form. Question is why doesn't the DigiMaster just ban Gyro instead of attacking him. It just doesn't make sense."

"Do you really think this is just some online game?" asked Patamon.

"I'm not sure anymore," answered Keith.

Back at the DigiMaster's estate MegaGargomon used Gargo Missile which causes him to fire his shoulder missiles at his enemy. They exploded on impact causing a bunch of smoke to cover up all of the DigiMaster in sight. Suddenly, the DigiMaster's giant hand arose out of the smoke and slashed MegaGargomon causing him to fall down. They hit the ground hard.

"We need to be more careful Terriermon," said Gyro in MegaGargomon's mind.

"Right," said Terriermon.

MegaGargomon got up and flew up quickly to the DigiMaster's chest and he punched with Power Pummel hitting him straight in the chest. Even with the shockwave Power Pummel created, he didn't even budge an inch.

"Is that all you got?" taunted the DigiMaster as he slapped MegaGargomon into the wall, "Had enough yet?"

"Heck no," replied MegaGargomon as he got out of the wall and rose up some more.

MegaGargomon opened up all the weapon compartments on his entire body and fired every weapon in them. This attack is known as Mega Barrage. This caused another explosion. Once again the DigiMaster was unphased and he grabbed MegaGargomon just as his weapon compartments closed.

"Any last words digidestined?" taunted the DigiMaster as he started squeezing the life out of MegaGargomon.

"Aww man that hurts," said Gyro in MegaGargomon's mind.

Back in Primary Village, everyone is watching the fight with horror on their faces especially Keith.

"Aww man. MegaGargomon is getting his butt whooped. I wish there was something I could do," whished Keith.

Suddenly, a couple of Digignomes appeared right in front of Keith.

"Hey do you guys know any way I can help Gyro and MegaGargomon?" asked Keith to the Digignomes.

Suddenly, the Digignomes grabbed Keith's D3 and started flying away.

"Hey get back here," exclaimed Keith as he gave chase.

"Hey don't forget me," exclaimed Patamon as he flew to catch up to Keith.

The Digignomes lead Keith straight to the DigiMaster's estate and gave him back his digivice right at the entrance. Then, they flew away.

Keith looked around and said, "Oh I get it. Those Digignomes were trying to help me. (He tighten his grip on his digivice) Patamon are you ready? We're going to help Gyro and MegaGargomon."

"I'm ready. Do what you need to do," answered Patamon.

"Got it. Digi-Armor Energize!" exclaimed Keith.

Suddenly, a beam of light came out of his D-Terminal and went into his digivice where the Digiegg of Hope came out of.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to…" said Patamon as he began to fuse with the Digiegg of Hope.

Fusing with the Digiegg of Hope allowed Patamon to Armor Digivolve into Pegasusmon.

"Pegasusmon, Flying Hope," exclaimed Pegasusmon when he was done digivolving.

"You ready Keith?" asked Pegasusmon.

"Yeah, I'm ready," replied Keith as he hoped on Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon took flight and started flying towards the DigiMaster who was still squeezing the life out of MegaGargomon.

"Aww man, this hurts. Luckily this armor is so resilient," cried Gyro in pain in MegaGargomon's mind.

"We need to find a way out of this situation," cried Terriermon also in pain in MegaGargomon's mind.

Suddenly, Gyro's digivice which is also in MegaGargomon's mind started going off and it showed the radar in a green data circle.

"According to my digivice someone else is nearby," stated Gyro.

"Let's hope it's somebody here to help us," cried Terriermon still in pain.

Suddenly, the DigiMaster's hand got hit by Star Shower. Star Shower is Pegasusmon's attack where he hits his foes with a cluster of stars. This injured the DigiMaster just enough for him to loosen his grip on MegaGargomon allowing him to escape.

"So you decided to help after all," said MegaGargomon once he was free of the DigiMaster's grip.

"That's right MegaGargomon. However, quick question. Where is Gyro?" inquired Keith.

"I'll explain later. For now, just help me fight the DigiMaster," replied MegaGargomon.

"Keith how dare you defy me for this rouge player. You got three seconds to leave here and forget all about this before I ban you," ordered the DigiMaster.

"No. I don't who you are or what this place really is, but I can tell that this is definitely no online game now. I don't what you're planning to do with this place but I bet it isn't anything good. So no, I'll stick by MegaGargomon and Gyro's side no matter what," defied Keith.

"How dare you defy me you insolent pest! Consider yourself banned!" exclaimed the DigiMaster angrily as he shot a beam at Keith.

Suddenly, Keith's digivice started going off. Keith grabbed it and it suddenly made some sort of barrier that shielded him from the blast.

"What is going on?" demanded the DigiMaster.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Keith is also one of the Digidestined. That's what going on," replied MegaGargomon

"But that isn't possible. I was the one who gave him his digivice. That means that he should be just one of my pawns," denied the DigiMaster.

"The will of the Digital World is strong and it will always find a way. Most likely whenever you will about to give Keith his digivice and D-Terminal, the Digital World switched it out at the last minute with the real thing so he didn't get one of your fakes. In fact, for all you know you could have given the rest of the Digidestined their digivices," explained MegaGargomon.

"No it can't be. Well if it is true. (He slapped MegaGargomon, Pegasusmon, and Keith into the wall causing MegaGargomon to split back into Gyro and Terriermon and Pegasusmon to split back into Patamon and the Digiegg of Hope which returned to Keith's D-Terminal.) Then eliminating you both should stop the threat of the Digidestined once and for all," said the DigiMaster as he prepared to step on them.

Right before the DigiMaster foot was about to make contact with their weakened bodies, Gyro managed the strength to draw a card, slide it through the card and choked, "Di…gi…mod…i…fy. Tel…e…port act…ivate." Right when the DigiMaster's foot landed, they teleported to the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs.

"Why didn't I hear the squish of their bones shattering?" wondered the DigiMaster as he raised his foot up.

He was shocked to see that they got away.

"NO! They got away. Well, they haven't heard the last of me. I will get them for this," exclaimed the DigiMaster.

What will happen to the Digidestined once they wake up? Find out next time on _Digimon Global Link_.


End file.
